1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of low molecular weight sulfonated polystyrenes or copolymers of these compounds with carboxylic containing monomers as selective anti-viral agents against HIV and other enveloped viruses.
2. Prior Art
Bauman et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,655 May 1958
Persinski et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,805 August 1976
Peiffer et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,490 June 1991